Social network updates via handheld mobile devices are a popular way for users to be notified of activities and status updates from their social and professional networking, as well as news and other websites that send regular or real-time notifications. Many mobile device applications provide a way of replying to a status updates, and also of generating status updates which include GPS locations.
A disadvantage of receiving notifications via a handheld mobile device is that the device normally has to notify the user with a disruptive method that can be heard or perceived by others around, then removed from the pocket, then sometimes must be ‘unlocked’ to view these notifications and reply to them using an on-screen keyboard interface. Additionally, this can be a slow process, as the user must usually unlock their device, bring up the notification together with the keyboard interface, type their reply, and then have to send it.
Most non-visual notification methods involve audio, even those which have motor-driven ‘buzzers’ make noise, and can be disruptive in quiet environments, importantly, they offer no refined way of notifying the user of activity requiring their attention in a completely private way. Another disadvantage is that these feedback mechanisms are limited in their ability to provide for different user notifications or to present a user interface to the user that is dependent on the context of the message received.
Therefore, there is a need for a haptic notification and response apparatus and method to overcome these deficiencies in the prior art.